


Punishment and Pleasure

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Dipper is a full on egotistical psychopath, I'm sorry I really love him, It's like 12 am and I've been writing this for ten hours straight, Like oh god, M/M, PWP, Rev!Bill - Freeform, Rev!Dipper - Freeform, Willdip, William is not ok, but there is torture?, ehhhhhh, he need's to be protected, like no, like seriously, omg dipper is an asshole, the foreplay is pain, there is no foreplay, this legit goes straight into punishment?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Cipher, faithful pet to the Gleeful twin has been doing an awful job a keeping the male twin happy over the last week, but mixing bleach up with hair gel was the final straw. </p><p>It was time for Dipper Gleeful to teach his demon a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Okkkk so this is actually a scene out of a roleplay with my girlfriend, well kind of, I just hinted most of this in the rp, as it's a Rev!Mabifica fic; but the gf demanded the whole scene, so... here it is? I hate myself, I am ashamed, and I'm so so sorry.
> 
> If the end seams like I got lazy... it's because I did, ten hours straight working on this, I am exhausted. May go over and edit this one day. 
> 
> Also, this is like, my first time writing smut? I'm a lesbian female, I dont have any personal reference on how gay sex works???? SO I'm like... sorry if it's terrible!

William Cipher cringed at the sound of the door shutting softly. The demon continued to look down at the ivory floor as footsteps echoed in his ears. The demon saw the dress shoes his master as slim fingers dug into his chin, pulling his head up. "Do you think this is funny?" Dipper Gleeful hissed, face void of emotion, except for the flicker of annoyance in his eyes. The demon tried to pull his face away, not wanting to be facing his master; not wanting to see the anger. "William" his master growled, pulling the demon's face right back to its original spot. "Do you. Think this. Is funny" the young adult said through gritted teeth. "N-no, no, not-no" William stammered out, breathing getting heavy as fear invaded his senses. His master didn't seem to be all too pleased by the demons answer, if his back being rammed into the wall had anything to say about it. William gasped, pain shooting through his body at the impact.

Dipper Gleeful pulled his hands away from the demon’s face and flicked his fingers. The demon shut his eyes, awaiting whatever was about to come, flinching a little as he felt metal against his throat. William couldn’t help himself, he pushed against the wall more; trying to get out of the way of the blade. The demon could feel his master smirking as he brought the blade up a little higher, the tip piercing into the demon’s olive skin. The demon let out a gasp in pain as the knife sliced through his flesh. "I-I'm sorry," William weeped, crimson liquid staining his face. "Stop" his master said plainly. William clamped his lips shut as the brunette slowly lifted the blade and slipped it down the demon's body, inserting it again upon reaching the demon's stomach, pulling at it until it hit his belly button. Will felt the screams in his throat fighting to escape, the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes; the demon bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to allow any sound to escape.

William Cipher felt his master move away; opening his eyes slowly, he watched as the brunette turned around and started to wipe the fresh blood of the knife. Standing against the wall, the demon shook as he placed his hand over his stomach, trying to close the deep, gushing wound. The demon's body was smart, the skin would regenerate within the hour and close up the cut itself, but it was a pain to lose too much blood; the regeneration of blood hurt dreadfully and wasn’t something the demon liked doing in large quantities. The demons other hand came up to his face, covering the open wound there, only to get his wrist captured and pinned against the wall. "That one stays," his master growled, staring at the demon who only nodded.

Dipper Gleeful dragged the demon’s wrist around, spinning the demon until his face collided with the wall; blood smearing onto the light blue wallpaper. "What was that?" his master asked, the knife still in hand poking into William’s lower back. "Of-of course, master, yes" the demon stuttered out, body shaking violently. "Not good enough" his master said, pushing the knife in slowly only stopping as it hit his spinal cord. Unable to control himself due to unbearable pain, the demon let out scream. His master tisked as he twisted his wrist, blade following in the movements. It wasn’t long before the demon lost all feeling with the bottom half of his human vessel and fell to the ground; whimpering in pain, the demon dug his own nails into the wall, trying to pull himself up. “Look at how pathetic you are,” his master's voice said next to his ear, causing another whimper to leave his mouth as he shut his eyes tight, concentrating on getting his human vessel working again.

William Cipher felt himself being pushed all the way back down to the floor, eyes flung open once again to find himself looking into his master’s harsh green eyes. Back laying against the luxurious ivory carpet; body weight of his master soon sitting against his lower stomach, just avoiding the slowly stopping wound. The demon felt like his chest was burning, inside and out. Each breath he took hurt more and more, as the panic and fear made itself at home. “Such a disobedient pet,” his master said with a sigh, pushing loose strands of his hair back. “Do not get blood on my carpet, Cipher” the brunette demanded, hand pulling up the demons top enough to remove all fabric from around and in the deep wound, pulling at the rapidly healing skin. “Mast-master, please” the demon pleaded as pain shot through his body.

Dipper Gleeful looked down at his pitiful pet, watching as the ivory under the two turned red. The demon turned his head slightly, looking at the stain the hole in his back was caused, visible eye going wide in panic. “I-I’m sorry, I can-I can fix-” the demons rambling was stopped by the metal blade going through his gloved hand, pinning it to the ground. He yelped loudly but kept his hand still, knowing pulling it towards him would just make everything worse. More blood poured out of his human vessel onto the ground as his master’s hand reached under until he felt hole. The demon shivered as he felt power flow into the wound; felt as the skin’s regeneration started to accelerate and close up. The Gleeful male pulled his hand back from under the demon, grabbing onto his chin with a blood stained hand. “Since you are so insistent on bleeding,” his master said prying the knife back out of the demon's hand, only for it to be placed back through as the male got both the demon's hands above his head; successfully pinning both hands in place. ”Bleed”

William Cipher felt shame as he let out another cry, salty liquid escaping his eyes. The demon's body seized up as the male on top of him leant down, tongue lapping at falling tears. The demon’s breathing speed up, heart beating erratically, feeling like it was trying to leave the human vessels chest. His master returned to  
his sitting position on the demon, hands and nails coming down to leave welts on the olive skin. The demon hissed at the sting from the scratches; hiss turning into a moan as his master left more and the pain materialized into pleasure. His master stopped again, removing his blood stained hands from the body under him. The Gleeful male looked down at his demon, disgust covering his features as he rolled his hips down, releasing moan from the demon. “You disgust me, Cipher” his master leaned down into his ear, breathing the words out. The demon couldn’t stop the shiver that went down his spine, and the pleasure that shot down to his vessels groin. “After all your whining,” another whine left the demon's lips as the male on top of him once a grinded his body into the demons. “you still,” the Gleeful twin brought his lips down to the demon's neck “want me to fuck you senseless” he said, sinking his teeth straight into the demon's neck, causing the demon to let out another loud whine.

The pain and pleasure mixed well in the demon side of William’s brain. The sadism mixing with the domination of his partner made the perfect cocktail of enjoyment and fear, and his master knew that. His master knew the whole time that this was how the punishment was going to end, as did he. It was no surprise to the demon when the Gleeful twin violently plucked the knife back out of his palms and rolled him over; nor was it a surprise when invisible chains placed themselves around the demons wrists and neck. His master's blood stained nails digging into his bare hips, pulling the demon to his knees. The demon however did find himself surprised when he could slightly feel the strain in his legs to keep himself up. When his master speed up the healing progress of the wound above his spine, he must have also speed up the healing progress of the actual bone. Whether or not his master knew that he did it was mystery to the demon. William let out a moan as the Gleeful twins hand grabbed the front of his pants, and the bulge in his own rubbed against his ass. “Pathetic,” the man said again, unbuckling the demons pants and removing the offending pieces of clothing.

The demon’s body tensed at sound of his master flicking his fingers again, eye’s shutting closed waiting for another blade to cross his skin, only to find instead, his legs being spread. “M-master?” William panted, trying to relax himself. His master replied to his question in the form of one finger pushing past the ring off muscle at his entry. The demon let out a moan, followed by a scream as the brunette forced in another finger also straight away. The pain shot through the male’s spine and was felt throughout his body. It wasn’t much longer until the Gleeful twin entered another digit into the demon, thrusting fast and hard. With every thrust, the demon found himself whimpering as tears came to his eyes from pain. When his master removed his fingers, making a disgusted sound as he wiped his fingers over the back of William’s leg; the demon shivered a little at the feel of wetness on the back of his leg from the others fingers while trying to calm his breathing again. “You will learn your place, pet” the Gleeful male said, biting down on the skin on demons back. William whimpered again; feelings coming back more into his legs the more he found himself getting light headed. Exhaustion and blood loss was affecting the demon.

Without any prior warning, William felt something much larger than fingers enter him, letting out a gasp at the pain and burn that came with this masters member entering him. Another gasp of pain left the demon as his master started moving, slowly first, getting use to the feel of being inside his pet. As soon as the Gleeful male felt himself moving easier, he started thrusting harder into his pet, fingers gripping into the demons hips, ripping down with each movement. Even through all the pain his master was inflicting into the demon, William still couldn’t stop the moan that ripped out from his throat; own erect member begging to be touched. Through the haze of exhaustion, the demon attempted push his hips back onto his master, allowing more friction between them. The demon needed friction on his aching member, mind clouded with lust and blood lost, he attempted to move his hand to his own dick getting caught on the invisible chain; the demon lost the balance he had with his hands, face colliding with the floor. The demon felt one of his master's hand leave his waist to push down on his back, keeping him in place. The brunette’s thrusts kept at a fast, even pace. The only sign the demon had that the Gleeful twin was close was the nail’s in his back and hips gripped tighter.

The demon used as much energy as he could muster to thrust his hips back, letting out a very loud moan as his master hit the spot inside him that sent pleasure shooting throughout his body. A few more thrusts and his master was coming inside his pet with short breaths. Once the Gleeful twin finished releasing his seed, he stopped, pulling out of the demon, causing a whine from the demon. Dipper Gleeful calmly got himself up from the floor, dusting off his clothes and pulling up his pants and doing them up. With a calm manner, the brunette pushed his hair back into place and flicked his fingers, releasing the demon from his restraints. unable to hold himself up, the demon allowed his human body to fall, feeling empty and needing. The demon’s heart skipped a beat as his master opened the bedroom door, and turned to exhausted demon. “Get back to work,” he said coldly, before leaving the room, closing the door.

Yet another whimper left the demon's throat as the demon as he pulled himself up from the ground, blood and come leaking from his hole and dry blood staining his body, the carpets and the wall. Unwilling to anger his master again, William flicked his own finger; cleaning away the dry blood on him, and redressing himself in tidy clothes. The demon tried to walk, finding his legs still not quite being strong enough to walk, and his member still aching to be touched. The demon let out a sigh. Why did he have to fall in love with that human.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo if you could leave me a comment or w/e that would be awesome... you know, it it's nice, please - I'm fragile like Will. Poor Will... ok, sorry.


End file.
